1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to mechanisms for supporting vehicle tailgates. More particularly, the invention relates to an insert and cable assembly for supporting a tailgate when in a substantially horizontal open position. Specifically, the invention relates to an insert that interlocks with an eyelet disposed at one end of a cable, the insert being selectively rotatable within the eyelet to secure the eyelet to a fastener extending from the vehicle sidewall or tailgate.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles, such as pickup trucks, are provided with tailgates that may be swung between open and closed positions. When the tailgate is in the closed position, it is substantially vertically oriented with respect to the vehicle bed floor and a load held on the bed is prevented from sliding off the vehicle and into the road. When the user wishes to unload goods carried on the vehicle, the tailgate is lowered into a substantially horizontal open position, thereby providing easier access to the load.
Tailgates are typically supported in the open position by a pair of coated, flexible steel cables that are each connected at a first end to the vehicle sidewall and at a second end to one side of the tailgate. The cables are connected to the sidewall and tailgate by way of fasteners which are inserted through eyelets extending outwardly from the first and second ends of the cable. It is common for the two eyelet connectors to be dissimilar in shape. The tailgate eyelet connector typically is generally “O”-shaped with a centrally located circular hole formed therein. The sidewall eyelet connector may be generally elliptical in shape with a keyhole-shaped aperture formed therein. A spring-biased, substantially rectangular plate is clamped around the base of the sidewall eyelet and extends partially into the aperture. The fasteners for securing the eyelets to the vehicle may be bolts, rivets, pins and screws or any other suitable connector device. The shaft of the fastener received through the tailgate eyelet connector is of substantially the same size as the centrally-located hole. Consequently, very little rattling noise is produced by that connection when the vehicle is moving. A rattle is, however, frequently generated at the connection between the sidewall and the sidewall eyelet connector. The fastener used for this connection has a head portion with a diameter that is smaller than the wider portion of the keyhole-shaped aperture but is larger than the narrower portion of the aperture. The spring-biased plate extends into the wider portion of the aperture and toward the narrower portion of the aperture. The fastener is inserted into the wider portion of the aperture by pushing the plate out of the way either with the head of the fastener or with a screwdriver or similar device. The eyelet is then moved relative to the fastener so that the shaft of the fastener slides into the narrower portion of the aperture. The plate springs back into its initial position, thereby clamping the fastener and eyelet together. The diameter of the shaft of the fastener is typically less than the diameter of the narrower portion of the aperture. Consequently, when the vehicle is moving, there is movement between the eyelet and the fastener shaft and a rattling noise is generated. In addition to this problem, the plate tends to contribute to the corrosion of the eyelets because it is usually made from a dissimilar metal and tends to set up a galvanic corrosion cell. Additionally, it is common for users to remove the tailgate altogether so that they can either load or unload a particularly heavy item from the vehicle bed or carry a heavy item on the bed floor. The above-described sidewall eyelet connector is not particularly easy to release and frequently requires that a screwdriver or similar tool be used to force the plate out of engagement with the fastener. This can make the removal of the tailgate more difficult.
There is therefore a need in the art for a cable assembly that may be connected to both the sidewall and tailgate quickly and easily. There is furthermore a need for a cable assembly that does not rattle when the vehicle is moving and has a decreased tendency to rust.